Rebirth Of A Warrior Race
by trussjkasper
Summary: Another Saiyan appears and makes some wishes that may terminate the whole universe
1. Default Chapter

Rebirth Of A Warrior Race

**This story takes place exactly two years after DBGT

Charter One:Rebirth Of Planet Vegeta

Deep in space on the Planet Namek, an old hermit approaches the Namek Elder."I am Natook survivor of a ancient culture," he said, "I've heard the legend of the magical Dragonballs of this planet, by any chance would you be kind enough to help me find them."The Namek elder looked at Natook and sensed a very famialar power from him, one similar to Goku."How did your people die," the elder asked?"The evil Freiza destroyed my people and my planet however I was on a voyage to meet with the gods of the universe when he destroyed my planet," he answered.The elder began to quiver in fear upon hearing this.Seeing the elder's fear Natook broke his memories of Freeiza by stating, "I need my people of my home planet to help me destroy Freezia and bring peace to the universe.The elder smiled.The elder replied, "Your mission has already been fulfilled, a saiyan by the name of Goku defeated Freiza! Many years ago.Natook startled when he heard the word Saiyan."What do you mean a saiyan defeated Freiza," he asked?"I know because he saved our people by becoming the legendary Super Saiyan," he answered.Natook now was confused he thought he was the only remaining survivor.The elder then spotted a bag that Natook was carrying with a dark glow coming from it."Do you think you can help me wish my people back to life with the Dragonballs," he asked?The elder was still staring at the bag but heard the question. "Yes I will help you," he said.

Meanwhile on Earth, Vegeta and Piccolo were meditating together sitting back to back.Their meditation was stopped when they both sensed a strange feeling like the universe was changing.

In heaven, Goku was at King Kai's place showing him how to transform to Super Saiyan 4.King Kai was amazed that Goku could have so much power.His antennas shot straight up in the air and started to tremble.Goku wasn't paying any attention to King Kai, instead he was interested in some fried rice."Someone has collected the Black Star Dragonballs he also now has the Namek Dragonballs this isn't good," King Kai thought to himself.

Back on Namek, the elder of Namek had brought all seven Dragonballs together.After a short statement in Namek the dragon arose looking down upon the two who had summoned him."You have woke me from my eternal resting place, now as the legend is told I will grant any three wishes within my power," he said.Natook in total shock, he now realized his dream.The elder now awaited his first wish."Ask the dragon if he can bring my planet back into existence, " he asked.With another sentence in Namek, the dragon's eyes flashed red, "It is done now tell me your next two wishes," he said.Natook asked the elder, "ask the dragon if he can restore my youth."A sentence later Natook found himself feeling a great increase in his power."And for my last wish ask him if he can teleport me to the Planet Vegeta," he asked.Soon Natook was gone and the Namek elder was reviewing the wishes realizing what he had done.

On the new Planet Vegeta, Natook looked around seeing that the dragon had came through for him.In and instant he opened his bag and brought out the black star dragonballs.Natook through off is cape and stood there realizing what he was going to do.Natook took a mirror out of his bag and looked at himself.His hair was almost like Vegeta's with long sideburns.He then laughed evilly as he awoke the dragon.The dragon arose saying he would grant any wish he desired.Natook almost immediately said, I wish that all the saiyans killed were brought back to life.""So be it your wish shall be granted," he said and went back into the dragonballs and they separated back into space.

Back in heaven, King Kai now standing in fear as he turned to Goku who was still eating as his halo disappeared over his head.Goku felt his energy increase and turned to King Kai for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome Home Prince

As Natook stood on the soil of his home planet, he took to the air toward the castle of King Vegeta. 

On Earth, Vegeta and Piccolo felt some familiar powers.I can feel one big one and two smaller ones.Goku appeared on the scene and explained what happened.Upon hearing this Vegeta demanded "Kakarot teleport me home now!"Goku looked at Vegeta then behind him to see three figures coming through the mist. Piccolo Gasped, Goku smiled, and Vegeta laughed as Radditz, Nappa, and Turles stood smiling.

Back on Planet Vegeta."Natook is that you," Vegeta asked."It is I sire," Natook answered.Vegeta thought to himself, "How did I get back here.

On Earth.The three saiyans activated their scouters."The Namek is at 8,000, Kakarot is at 12,000, and Vegeta is at 2, shit my scouter is broken."Nonsense, all of the warriors here can hide their true power." Nappa said."Yes, I see do you believe they are stronger than me," Turles asked. Nappa shook his head in confusion.Turles now staring a hole through Goku and began to power up.Goku smiled at Turles remembering the battle they had.Turles reached his maximum power and stood in fighting position.Radditz and Nappa stood in disbelief as their scouters read 1,200,000."Top that Kakarot," Turles said.Nappa started to remember a legend of a Super Saiyan that Vegeta told him long ago.Vegeta told him that Super Saiyan's power is unrivaled to anyone in the universe.Nappa lost that memory when Vegeta started laughing."All that talk and that's all the power you have," Vegeta said laughing."I suppose you believe you can do better," Turles snapped."You are so weak I don't even need to transform to duplicate your power." Vegeta said."You can't transform you don't even have a tail," Nappa laughed.Vegeta smiled and began to power up.The three saiyans stood in shock as the numbers on their scouters skyrocketed.A yellow flash surrounded Vegeta, his hair shined gold and his eyes glowed green."Is this good enough for you," Vegeta asked laughing?"The scouter stopped at 70,000,000," Radditz said.Turles became so terrified that he powered down without noticing and took a few steps back."Vegeta….you're a super saiyan," Nappa whispered in fear.Vegeta nodded to the affirmative.

Then out of nowhere Cell appeared.Goku smiled as Cell looked at him."I was wondering when you would get here," Goku said.Piccolo now really confused asked Goku what the hell is going on."Cell has saiyan cells in his body so he was revived as well but, don't worry he's no threat," Goku said.Goku suddenly heard King Kai calling him."Goku we have a problem," King Kai said."Don't worry Cell is no match for me," Goku said."I'm not talking about Cell I'm talking about Brolly he's alive," King Kai shouted!"Goku what's wrong," Piccolo asked."No, this can't be true Brolly is alive," Goku said.Piccolo and Vegeta became scared beyond reason."King Kai do you know where he is I can't feel where he is," Goku asked?"Yes he is on Planet Vegeta," King Kai answered."WHAT on Planet Vegeta," Goku Yelled!!!!Goku made a quick decision and decided to teleport to Vegeta."Anyone that wants to go Vegeta grab my arms now," Goku said.Radditz, Nappa, and Turles looked at each other in confusion for a couple of seconds.Goku now enraged that time could be running out powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and told them again to grab his arms to go to Vegeta.Everyone grabbed Goku's arm immediately.Turles now paralyzed is fear at the scouter reading 300,000,000.

Within seconds they were standing on the Saiyan homeland.Everyone powered down so they wouldn't get pick up by other scouters.Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Cell felt Brolly's power as soon as they settled down."Goku what and who is that power I'm sensing," Cell asked."That is the Legendary Super Saiyan," Goku answered."Vegeta is gone," Piccolo said breaking the silence."No we need to stop him from giving us away," Goku said.They all took to the air following Vegeta to the King's castle.

On a mountain above where the warriors were talking stood Brolly with and evil smile on his face.

Inside the main chamber of the King's castle Natook explained about the dragonballs and how everyone was brought back to life."The entire saiyan race owes you a great deal," the King said, "You will be the leader of the entire royal army.""I will do my very best to make you proud my King," Natook said."Now gather the army, we are off to destroy Freiza," the King ordered."Oh, my King about Freiza he's."No longer in this dimension," Vegeta interrupted."Prince you're alive, I thought Freiza killed you," Natook said."You can't kill a legend," Vegeta answered smiling.King Vegeta looked at Vegeta and noticed his tail was missing."What does he mean by legend," King Vegeta thought to himself."What do you mean by legend prince," Natook said.Vegeta smiled clinched his fist and began to power up all scouters in the room blew up except the King's and Natook's.Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan in front of all his people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Brolly Tells The Legend

Chapter 3 Brolly Tells The Legend

Vegeta looked around the room at the fear in the eyes of his fellow Saiyans.Vegeta powered down so everyone wouldn't run."I don't believe it, my scouter it read 32 million before he stopped," Natook said."You make me proud son,"King Vegeta said, "Now that you're back we all can take over the universe.What's the secret to change to a Super Saiyan.""It's not that easy father, you need to be very strong," Vegeta answered.

"He's right," an unknown voice said.Vegeta smiled as he turned around to see Goku."Who are you," King Vegeta demanded."I'm Goku uh I mean I'm Kakarot," Goku said smiling at Vegeta."So finally you gave into your Saiyan heritage," Vegeta said smiling."Nope I just used that name so they would know I'm a Saiyan," Goku said.Goku walked toward the King with Nappa, Turles, Radditz, and Piccolo close behind.When the Saiyans saw Piccolo they started to power up.Piccolo smiled, "All of you are no match for me.""No, but I am," Vegeta said, "You fight them you fight me.""You fight Piccolo you fight me," Goku said.Vegeta smiled and powered up again.Piccolo powered up as well, King Vegeta looked on in fear at seeing how strong Piccolo is.Goku stood smiling at Vegeta and powered up to Super Saiyan in front of everyone."Oh no, Kakarot is stronger than my son," King Vegeta said to himself."Vegeta you know that you can't beat me you never could.I don't want to fight you," Goku said."Maybe so, but while you've been relaxing in heaven I have learned a new technique," Vegeta said smiling.Goku looked at Vegeta with a look of anticipation in his eyes."Well are you going to show me the technique or not Vegeta," Goku said.Vegeta smiled and began to power up."Oh, by the way Kakarot this new technique is a transformation not a energy attack," Vegeta said.Goku gasped upon hearing this.Vegeta's power grew higher and then stopped."I feel a insanely strong power growing," Vegeta said.King Vegeta's scouter went off beeping like crazy then exploded."WHAT no way my scouter reads sixty billion before it went out," King Vegeta shouted."No, I can't believe he got that strong," Goku said, "It's Brolly."

"How can we beat something like that," Cell said.Goku smiled and started to stretch out like he does during a battle."It shouldn't take me that long to beat him." Goku said."What," Vegeta shouted!"Everyone leave the castle now, anyone that stays prepare to see my true power," Vegeta screamed!Everyone scattered trying to leave the castle.Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Cell, King Vegeta, and Natook remained in the castle."Goku I will help protect you so that I will have the privilege of killing you myself understand," Cell said.Vegeta turned to Goku and started to power up.Vegeta's hair began to grow long and stood straight up.Vegeta's body suddenly flashed a red aura and his hair turned a bright red.Goku looked on in amazement at Vegeta's new transformation."Any questions Kakarot," Vegeta said.Goku began to open his mouth when Brolly appeared in front of the King of the Saiyans."King Vegeta see how weak you are now compared to me," Brolly said, "As for you Goku, I will deal with you after I teach the King not to banish the stronger warrior in the universe."Natook attacked Brolly with a flying kick that had no effect on him.Brolly smacked Natook through the walls and landed outside the castle next to everyone that left the castle.Brolly turned around and shot a beam that completely disintegrated Piccolo."I must say that with Piccolo gone from this dimension I can finely rest my eyes.You know green is my least favorite color.As for Vegeta I am very much impressed that you ascended this far.So red hair is the color of the elite's transformation.Goku what color does your hair change to," Brolly said."How did you know that my hair was a different color," Goku said."I am the only one that has discovered the secrets of the Super Saiyan.After a Super Saiyan has reached a certain level of power they can transform to a more powerful body that is determined by class of Saiyan.Vegeta you're an elite so your hair is red.Goku you're a third class Saiyan so your hair color is what Goku," Brolly said."My hair turns white," Goku said."My hair stays gold because I'm the legendary Super Saiyan.Oh yeah, Vegeta don't let that transformation go to your head, I have ascended two levels higher than you are now," Brolly said."No I don't believe you there's no way you could have got that strong," Vegeta said.Brolly smiled and began to power up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goku's Cunning Plan

Chapter 4:Goku's Cunning Plan

Goku stood silent in front of Brolly.Goku had a flashback of Brolly killing Piccolo, Goku's rage built as he powered up and fired a kamahamaha and Brolly.The smoke cleared and Brolly stood without a scratch."I hope that's not all you got Goku," Brolly said.Goku stood in awe as Brolly stood laughing at him.Goku started smiling too."Kakarot what are you hiding," Vegeta said to himself."I have a question for you Brolly," Goku said.Brolly nodded."As a saiyan you could appreciate a challenge, so why don't we make a Saiyan Championship Tournament.Give us three days to prepare for the Tournament," Goku said.Brolly smiled and answered, "I just might enjoy that.You have three days, and the Championship will be held here on Planet Vegeta."Goku turned around to leave when he smiled again.He turned back to Brolly with the biggest smile ever on his face."One more question, lets say a saiyan had a power level of over 1,400 at the age of five what class would he be considered as," Goku asked?"That's impossible but I would have to say that he would be an Ultra Elite.Too bad a saiyan has never had a power like that before.I would just love to fight a saiyan of that caliber," Brolly said.Goku smiled and left the castle.Goku got outside and saw all the saiyans standing in complete confusion as Goku and Vegeta appear next to each other.

"I don't want to leave my people here alone with Brolly Kakarot," Vegeta said.Goku nodded."Cell I need your help taking all of us to Earth," Goku said."Very well," Cell said.Goku powered up a little to everyone's attention."Listen everyone grab hold to me or Cell so we can take you to train to defeat Brolly," Goku said."Remember where the Capsule Corporation is Cell," Goku said.Cell nodded.In a few seconds, the entire saiyan race was standing in front of the Capsule Corporation.Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 for no apparent reason.He flew up in the sky and looked around."Kakarot what the hell are you doing," Vegeta asked?Goku decreased his energy a little while looking in the sky.Vegeta looked at Goku in a confused look."Kakarot are you ok," Vegeta said."There are several huge powered approaching from all directions," said a mysterious saiyan.Goku looked down to see a saiyan that looked exactly like him."Fa..Father," Goku said grasping for air.

Suddenly Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Tein, Chaostu, Yamcha, and Krillin landed to see Goku.Gohan walked up to Goku and poked him with his finger to see if he was really there.Gohan looked over to Cell and powered up to Mystic Gohan in seconds."Masenko!Ha," Gohan Screamed!Gohan unleashed a humungous blast toward at Cell who stood in fear.Goku appeared in front of Cell and kicked the blast into the sky.Cell then sent a blast at Goku that was even bigger and it hit Goku and a huge explosion erupted.When the smoke cleared Goku vanished."What how can this be, Kakarot is almost three times stronger than Cell," Vegeta said to himself.Gohan looked around trying to feel his father's presence.After several tries Gohan faced Cell and exploded in rage, Gohan's hair grew and he transformed into Super Saiyan 3."His power is still rising, incredible," Vegeta said.Gohan pupils disappeared as Gohan's body was surrounded by a Bright blue aura.Gohan while his energy still climbing saw his father appear in front of him."Let it out Gohan don't hold back," Goku said.Gohan let out a scream that was heard over the whole planet.Gohan's hair flashed blue and passed out in front of the whole Z team."You guys once again Gohan is our only hope," Goku said.Vegeta looked on in shock at seeing Gohan's power.Goten and Trunks just stood staring at Gohan on the ground."I never knew my brother had that much power," Goten thought to himself.

Deep in space on the Planet Vegeta, Brolly felt Gohan's power."So Gohan may also have the ability to ascend.He's still not a threat to me I'm five times as powerful as him," Brolly said.Brolly stood in an empty plain and laughed so hard that the ground started to shake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Turles Ascends

Chapter 5:Turles Ascends

Gohan woke up and looked at Cell and at Goku."What is going on here father, why did you save Cell," Gohan asked?"I did it because I knew you would ascend to a new level of power," Goku answered."You see Gohan, Brolly is alive again and you are our only hope neither Vegeta or myself has a chance to beat him." Goku said."What, Brolly again I've had enough of him," Gohan screamed.Gohan screamed and turned Super Saiyan 3 again.Vegeta looked on as Gohan energy erupted."How does he do it, every time he gets mad his energy always seems to rise substantially," Vegeta said to himself.Gohan energy flashed a bright blue aura.Gohan had flashbacks of the battles with Brolly.Gohan's anger grew until his hair was flowing blue.His hair stood straight up as he screamed a mighty scream.The Earth began to shake and Gohan's energy kept rising.Gohan's hair started growing longer and longer until it was as long as he was.Gohan let out another scream and passed out again."He almost did it, amazing," Goku said.King Vegeta looked on "he looks a lot younger than my son, and yet he is almost stronger, I don't get it."

In heaven, Piccolo approached King Yamma."Piccolo back again so soon I see," King Yamma said."How are you King Yamma," Piccolo asked?"I could be better," King Yamma answered."Piccolo I have only done this once, and looking at the situation I will have to do this again.Looking at your record you have protected Earth for many years, and now I know you still wish to resume this passion.So I'm going to grant you your life under one condition," King Yamma said."Yes I will do anything to help out Gohan and Goku," Piccolo said."A long time ago there was a Namek who resembled you, that I send to the HFIL.Though he was never heard from again he had secretly trained and is now trying to take over.Can you help out and take care of him for me," King Yamma asked?"No problem, I'll be back in a flash," Piccolo answered. 

Piccolo arrived at the HFIL to find everything destroyed.Piccolo sensed an energy familiar to his own.Piccolo turned around to see a Namek that looked exactly like him."Who are you," Piccolo asked?"I am you.Don't you remember I created you to destroy Goku, and yet you help Goku.What's wrong with you," King Piccolo said?"Goku is my friend and you will pay for what you have done here," Piccolo shouted.

Back on Earth, Goku approached King Vegeta."Excuse me King but, what are your plans now that you are free from Freiza's control," Goku asked."I am going to take over the entire universe," King Vegeta answered proudly."That's to bad father, with an attitude like that I refuse to train you," Vegeta answered.King Vegeta turned to his son with a shocked expression."You just don't get it," Goku said, "If you destroy everyone in the universe there won't be anyone left to fight but your own people."Vegeta nodded."Vegeta I'm taking Gohan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next three days," Goku said."Kakarot I need a turn in that room as well," Vegeta said."Don't worry Bulma has created a big building that has training rooms that reach 2000 times normal gravity," Goku said.Vegeta smiled."What about the others Kakarot," Vegeta said.Goku looked at all the Saiyans and smiled."I have a great idea," Goku said."Turles," Goku yelled.Turles came forward."Do you want to be a Super Saiyan," Goku asked?Turles nodded."Now listen very carefully.Remember the battle we had before.Try to imagine the pain and suffering I caused you when I defeated you.Remember how a low class Saiyan defeated a Saiyan of a higher class.Now imagine that I can destroy you without any effort," Goku said.Turles had flashed backs of Goku hitting him with the spirit bomb."Damn you Kakarot, Damn you to hell.I will kill you," Turles said.King Vegeta's scouter clicked on."What, I can't believe this Turles' power level is higher than mine by far, and yet its still going up," King Vegeta said.A yellow aura surrounded Turles as he kept having flashbacks of Goku defeating him."KAKAROT," Turles yelled as his hair turned yellow!Everyone looked on as Turles transformed into a Super Saiyan."Now Kakarot you will die," Turles said calmly.Goku laughed at Turles.Turles lunged at Goku with punches and kicks.Turles was shocked seeing that his attacks went through Goku as if he never moved at all."How can he be so fast," Turles thought to himself.Turles powered up to his maximum and flew up in the sky."Rage Beam Fire," Turles yelled.Turles unleashed a huge blast toward Goku.Goku put his hand and caught the beam.Goku smiled at Turles and appeared behind him and threw his beam at him.Turles tried to avoid it but was caught in some of the explosion and fell to the ground unconscious."Vegeta take him and train him.He has great potential.That attack was incredible.If he was only stronger that would be a nifty attack," Goku said."Indeed," Vegeta said."Can you imagine if they all could become Super Saiyans before we challenge Brolly," Goku said."That would improve our chance wouldn't it," Vegeta said."Think we can do it," Goku asked?"Its worth a try," Vegeta answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training For Survival

Chapter 6:Training For Survival

Goku looked over at Cell."You're welcome to train with us if you like," Goku said."I must tell you that since I was revived I have become three times more powerful than before," Cell said."So you're coming," Goku asked?Cell nodded.Goku took to the air when he felt Piccolo's energy."No, it can't be," Goku said.Vegeta looked up toward the sky, "I feel a enormous power coming.""It's way to strong to be Piccolo," Goku thought.Piccolo appeared and landed next Goku smiling."So what did I miss," Piccolo asked?"Piccolo you're alive, and a lot stronger," Goku said."Thanks Goku I'm stronger than you now, ha who would of thought.It doesn't matter you'll surpass me as normal," Piccolo said."I don't believe you are stronger than Kakarot," Vegeta said arrogantly.Piccolo turned to Vegeta and started to power up.King Vegeta's scouter exploded as Piccolo's energy increased.Piccolo was surrounded by a blue aura as his power erupted.Piccolo's skin turned blue and his power increased even more.Piccolo stood in front of everyone in a new body. 

"I'm sure you're wondering how I got this much power.When King Yamma sent me to the HFIL to take care of a Namek who destroyed it, I encountered King Piccolo, my father, and we began to fight.I beat him easily enough, and then I remembered that I needed to be stronger to beat Brolly.So I convinced him to unite with me so I can be stronger.After we united something strange happened.Kami, Nail, and King Piccolo came out of my body and appeared in front of me.They all powered up, and I powered up without even trying.Nail's body came back in mine, and my power increased dramatically.Kami's body united with me next, and once again my power exploded.Finally King Piccolo came into my being and my energy went up so fast that I could barely breathe.After a few seconds I transformed into the Piccolo you see before you now."

"This is terrific now you can train Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said."Why, you're his father Goku," Piccolo said."Yes but he looks up to you more than you think I think he'll understand," Goku said."Vegeta are you gunna come with Cell, Turles, and me," Goku asked, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the sparring.""Yes, I should enjoy beating you down for the next three days," Vegeta said.Piccolo picked up Gohan and flew to Kami's Lookout.Goku and the others walked around Capsule Corporation building to see a huge building reading "Gravity Headquarters" on the front.Goku and Vegeta went inside and looked around."Wow I can't believe Bulma did all this," Goku and Vegeta said in unison."I heard that Vegeta, I told you not to underestimate my intelligence.That's why I didn't tell you about this building," Bulma said coming in from the back door."Oh!!!!! MY!!!! GOD!!!!! GOKU!!!!!! Is that you," Bulma asked."Yep its me," Goku said, "Um does the gravity work yet?"Bulma nodded."The gravity reaches 2000 times Earths gravity.The walls are energy absorbing walls so you can shoot all the energy waves you want.There are four rooms one floor one and a huge gymnasium like room upstairs," Bulma said."Trunks and Goten are upstairs training in 550 times gravity right now," Bulma said.Goku smiled.He turned around and told the Saiyans to split into four groups and start training under 30 times gravity."Bulma come and get me when one of them reach a power level of 500,000, ok," Goku said.Bulma grabbed a scouter and walked away.Turles woke up and looked around."Where am I," Turles said.Goku dropped a senzu bean in front him and motioned for him to eat it.Turles ate the bean and felt him energy return."Turles follow me," Goku said.Goku, Vegeta, Cell, and Turles entered one of the rooms and stretched out."What should we start at Kakarot," Vegeta said."700 times gravity should be a good warm up," Goku said."WARM UP!!!!!!!!," Turles shouted."Don't worry you'll get used to it," Goku said.Vegeta went to the control panel and pushed a few buttons.Instantly the gravity kicked on and Turles fell flat on his stomach."Push-ups are a good start Turles I'm impressed with your determination," Goku said.Goku turned to Vegeta and flew toward him with and kick.Vegeta stood his ground as the kick connected.Vegeta stood like stone with the kick having no affect."I expected more than that Kakarot," Vegeta said.Cell flew to a corner and began to float meditating in the classic Piccolo fashion.Vegeta and Goku powered up a little and flew toward each other throwing every punch and kick they could think of.Turles had a flashback of Goku beating him again, causing Turles to jump up and power up to Super Saiyan and attacked Goku.Goku not paying attention to Turles got punched in the back and thrown to a wall on the opposite side of the room.Cell smiled in the corner.Vegeta looked on wondering how Turles did that.Vegeta felt Turles' energy behind him and turned around to see Turles' fist and got sent into the wall next to Goku.Turles turned to Cell and said, "You want some to big guy."Cell immediately flew toward Turles readying an energy blast.Turles fired a blast at Cell only to see Cell disappear and reappear behind him.Cell fired a blast at Turles that connected.When the smoke cleared Turles was gone.Cell laughed and began to return to his corner when he felt Turles' energy.Cell looked up and saw Turles deliver a double fist to his head.Cell got up only to see Turles powering up."Rage Beam Fire," Turles yelled.Turles' beam hit Cell sending him to the same wall Goku and Vegeta were at trying to shake off the punishment Turles gave them.Bulma stood in shock looking through the window in the room where Turles knocked Goku, Vegeta, and Cell against the wall.Turles still struggling to stand said, "I thought you were strong, I must have been dreaming when you actually said you were stronger Kakarot." 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Chapter 7:Father, Son Reunion

In the Gravity Headquarters, Turles stood looking over Goku, Vegeta, and even Cell."I thought you three were the strongest in the universe, what a disappointment you three are," Turles said.Turles began to power up even more.Still struggling to stand Turles smiled and laughed.Goku, Cell, and Vegeta stood up and darted their eyes on Turles.Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and Cell powered up to about the same level of power.Turles looked on smiling, "So what are you waiting for, if your so strong why don't do attack?I know why because your afraid you'll end up back on that wall again."Goku jumped toward Turles and kicked him in the stomach sending him against the wall across the room.Goku ran and picked up Turles and tossed him toward Vegeta.Vegeta caught Turles and slapped him in the face sending him at Cell.Cell caught him and picked him up face to face.Cell looked at Turles smiling, "Now whose disappointing."Cell punched Turles' chest and kicked him to the wall Turles had hit the three before.Turles went back to normal and fell to ground."He has potential, but has a huge ego.He should be out for awhile," Cell said.Goku and Vegeta smiled.

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan woke up looking around."Where am I," he said to himself."Your in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan," Piccolo said."Finally, you woke up," Piccolo said."How long have I been out," Gohan said."Long enough for me to train for three weeks," Piccolo said.Gohan got up and walked into the view of everlasting nothingness.Gohan closed his eyes and powered up to Super Saiyan 3.Gohan thought about how Brolly attempted to kill all his friends.Gohan started to feel a horrible hurt, which immediately turned into a massive amount of rage.Piccolo felt Gohan's energy increase.Gohan's hair flashed blue as his energy kept increasing.Gohan kept feeling his hurt increase and his energy increased.Gohan's hair flashed blue again. Gohan let out a scream that caused Piccolo's weighted clothing to fly off of him.With a flash of blue light Gohan ascended.When the light cleared Gohan stood with blue hair dragging on the ground."Impressive Gohan you have indeed ascended to the next level.Now I have a surprise for you," Piccolo said.Piccolo powered up to his Blue transformation.Gohan was pushed back deep into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber even though he had ascended."Gohan you need to be stronger than me before we leave," Piccolo said."That's easier said than done Piccolo," Gohan answered.

Back at Gravity headquarters, the Saiyans trained hard to ascend to Super Saiyan.Goku was doing sit-ups when Bulma came and tapped on the window.Goku left the room and walked to Bulma."What's up Bulma," Goku said."There are three warriors down the hall reached a power level over a million," Bulma said."What it's only been like six or seven hours," Goku said.Bulma pointed down the hall.Goku looked and saw Radditz. Bardock, and another Saiyan."Wow, now I know where I get my strength from," Goku said to himself.Goku walked to the three Saiyans and nodded to them."Well I guess you all want to become Super Saiyans huh," Goku said.They nodded."Are you really my father," Goku asked?"Yes I am son," Bardock said.Goku looked at Radditz.Radditz smiled and nodded.Goku turned to the other Saiyan and nodded at him."Father what are you afraid of," Goku said."To be weak," Bardock said."Well you are pretty weak you know," Goku said.Bardock looked up in shock."What did you say," Bardock said getting mad."I said you are weak." Goku said laughing at his father."Just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't kill you," Bardock said.Goku continued laughing.Bardock became enraged, "Your Dead!"Bardock's body was suddenly surrounded by a golden aura.Bardock screamed at his son.Bardock's hair turned yellow and suddenly he collapsed trying to catch his breath."Father I'm proud of you.You almost had it.Now you know how to bring the power to the surface," Goku said.Bardock looked up and smiled and his son.Goku faced Radditz and smiled."Your next brother," Goku said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Discovery Of Epic Proportions

Goku turned to Radditz and started smiling."What's so funny Kakarot," Radditz said."Oh, I was just thinking how dumb you would look like as a Super Saiyan.That's if you can even do it," Goku said.Radditz became enraged and transformed without screaming as he struggled to handle the power he had just harnessed."Wow, that was easy," Goku thought.Goku turned and faced the other Saiyan.Goku sensed his power and felt that it was much higher than 1,000,000."Bulma probably got bored and snoozed off or something," Goku said to himself. "Are you ready to become a Super Saiyan," Goku said."That's why that woman pulled me out of training," the Saiyan said.The Saiyan clenched his fists and powered up.Goku started shaking seeing his power rise."Your stronger than me," Goku said to the Saiyan.The Saiyan's hair grew long and stood up and turned yellow.

Vegeta and Cell felt the Saiyans energy and left their training to see who it was.They arrived just in time to see the Saiyan's power exceed both of theirs."I can feel that Brolly guy's energy from him," Cell said."Me too," Vegeta said."Who are you," Goku said to the Saiyan."I am Sakoratto, Brolly's half brother," Sakoratto said."Brolly had a brother," Vegeta said."But your hair is still yellow, that means you are also the Super Saiyan of Legend," Goku said."No I am the true Legendary Super Saiyan of Legend.Unlike my brother I was born a Super Saiyan.Brolly was born two years after me.He just inherited the ability to transform from me.I have concealed my power so that King Vegeta would not banish me like he did my brother," Sakoratto said."Then how did you die," Vegeta said." When Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta I died in space," Sakoratto said."You're a disgrace to the Saiyans.Little brother could escape, but the Super Saiyan of Legend can't," Vegeta shouted at Sakoratto."Do you wish to challenge me Prince," Sakoratto said calmly.Vegeta smiled and lead him outside the building.Vegeta powered up and ascended to his red aura transformation.Vegeta bolted toward Sakoratto and kicked him in the neck.Sakoratto stood unaffected.Vegeta growled and powered up."Big Bang Attack," Vegeta yelled.Vegeta's attack headed straight for Sakoratto.Sakoratto put up one finger and caught the blast.Sakoratto then flicked the attack into space."Now allow me to show you a more affective attack," Sakoratto said.Sakoratto powered up and started to glow."Thunder Dragon attack," Sakoratto said calmly.A huge yellow dragon appeared above Sakoratto and started to gather energy.Vegeta sensed the power of the attack and started to quiver.The dragon then fired an enormous beam of electricity toward Vegeta.Vegeta dodged the attack as it when into space and exploded."What an attack," Goku said watching the action."Did you like that Vegeta," Sakoratto said.Vegeta was still looking in the sky at the explosion that could still be seen."Lets see, that Gohan kid had an attack called the Masenko.Goku has an attack called the Kamehameha.Allow me to show you another special ability I have," Sakoratto said."He still has more tricks, what kind of warrior is he," Vegeta said to himself."I can combine attacks into one more powerful one," Sakoratto said."Masenkame Ha," Sakoratto said."No it can't be, he's really doing it," Goku said.Sakoratto unleashed a blast that was so huge that Goku and Cell were pushed back by the energy.Vegeta saw no way of dodging and just stood there.Vegeta started seeing images of Brolly destroying Trunks and then Bulma. Vegeta screamed and ascended to another level in power."Final Flash," Vegeta yelled.The two beams collided and cancelled each other out.When the smoke cleared Goku saw Vegeta's new transformation.Vegeta's hair was back in his original style but it was glowing red."Now that Vegeta has ascended he is just as strong as me now when I transform into that level," Goku said to himself.Vegeta looked for Sakoratto he couldn't sense him anywhere.Sakoratto appeared in front of him and smashed Vegeta to the ground."This is the last trick I shall show you.Your not even worthy of being in my presence anyway.I thought the Prince of the Saiyans would be a worthy opponent.Now I will finish this, however I will let you live since I need your help to beat my brother," Sakoratto said.Sakoratto started to power up.Sakoratto's right leg started to glow."Solar Kick," Sakoratto yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hopelessness 

Chapter 9:Hopelessness 

Sakoratto rushed at Vegeta and connected with the kick.On impact the kick sent bright solar waves through Vegeta's body making him paralyzed.Goku went to Vegeta and gave him a him a senzu bean.As Vegeta struggled to get up, Goku started to power up.Goku's transformation caused his hair to turn white and remained the normal style.Goku flew toward Sakoratto.Goku got punched so fast that it looked like Sakoratto didn't even move."You say Brolly is stronger than you, I don't believe it," Goku said."Believe what you want, but he is much stronger than me, and he will most likely kill me when he sees me.That's why you must stop trying to beat me and continue training," Sakoratto said."I see," Goku said, "I guess I better continue my training then."Sakoratto nodded.Goku returned to the gravity room and trained vigorously for the next two days with Vegeta and Cell.

Two days has passed and the Saiyans are at Kami's Tower waiting for Gohan and Piccolo to come out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.The door opened and Piccolo emerged.Gohan was soon to follow wearing a Piccolo uniform."So how did it go," Goku asked."He ascended to a level that kept his hair the same, but only it was blue," Piccolo said, "How did you do.""Vegeta and I managed to get everyone a Super Saiyan except King Vegeta.Vegeta and I are at the same level as Gohan is.We also met Sakoratto, Brolly's brother, he is stronger than all of us and said he is no match for Brolly.So I don't think we can beat him this time, but we have to try.""I sense two huge power approaching," Cell said.Goten and Trunks landed and powered up.They both had ascended to the level that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had reached.With their hair red they insisted on going with them.Goku and Cell got two groups of Saiyans and teleported to Planet Vegeta.Brolly looked and laughed at them all."Those three days didn't have that much affect, you are all still weak," Brolly said.Ever Saiyan stood in their transformed state except King Vegeta and Brolly."Who shall be the first to die," Brolly said."I am," Sakoratto said."What," Brolly yelled!"Brother I see you were brought back to life as well.To bad you'll be dead very soon anyway," Brolly said."I'm afraid you're mistaken.I am the true Legendary Super Saiyan, you are the one who will die.Now take this.Phoenix Fist Attack," Sakoratto shouted.Sakoratto flew at Brolly as his fist started to glow.Sakoratto swung and sent a huge explosion from his fist.The smoke cleared, showing Brolly standing without a scratch."I will beat you," Sakoratto said, "If I don't you will destroy the universe."Sakoratto powered up to his maximum send everyone but Brolly flying backwards."Ice Burner.Ha," Sakoratto yelled!Sakoratto sent a beam of ice at Brolly who just stood there.After the ice beam ended another beam of fire engulfed Brolly.Once again Brolly stood without a scratch laughing."Well I guess I should end this little warm up.I must say I'm mostly unimpressed of you brother.I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, and you are dead," Brolly said.With extreme speed Brolly charged Sakoratto and delivered a punch to the gut.Brolly then blasted Sakoratto through the chest.Sakoratto fell to the ground gasping for air."NO!!!!!!!!!," Gohan screamed!Gohan flew at Brolly delivering punches and kicks to the neck back and stomach of Brolly.Brolly laughed at Gohan."Your not even powered up, so how can you be so powerful," Gohan asked."I am powered up.This is the level past the level you and your father have reached.To bad you'll never live to achieve this level of power.Oh and one more thing look above you," Brolly said.Gohan looked up and saw the moon beginning to rise."Soon the full moon will rise and I will transform into the ultimate warrior," Brolly said.Brolly charged Gohan and punched him in the temple sending him to the ground unconscious."We have no chance, we need t get out of here," Piccolo said."No wait, Goten and I have an idea," Trunks said.Goten nodded.Goten and Trunks flew in front of Brolly and smiled."You two teenagers need to get out of my way I need to finish Gohan off," Brolly said."Of course, but first let Goten and I show you a little dance," Trunks said.Trunks and Goten started a very familiar dance."Kakarot look, they aren't going to do what I think they are.Are they," Vegeta asked?Goku looked on with a shocked look in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Go All Out

Chapter 10:Go All Out!!!!!!!!!!

Brolly looked on in laughing at Goten and Trunks dancing like idiots."You guys look really dumb dancing like that," Brolly said laughing."What are those two doing," said King Vegeta?"It's the fusion dance.Once they finish they will become one powerful fighter," Vegeta said."Fusion," Goten and Trunks shouted.A flash of light surrounded the fighters.Brolly stopped laughing."What did you two do," Brolly said?The light dimmed and the new fighter stood."I am no longer Goten or Trunks.I am Gotenks, the warrior who is going to destroy you," Gotenks said."Look at their power," Vegeta said."I doubt you even know what your up against," Brolly said.Brolly started to power up.Brolly's energy grew as yellow waves of electricity surrounded his body."Oh no, he is stronger than Gotenks," Goku said, "We need to find away to defeat him."Gotenks launched several energy blasts at Brolly, only to do no damage."Kamehameha," Gotenks yelled.Gotenks sent a huge ball of energy at Brolly.Brolly smiled and kicked the blast into space."Only a few minutes left until the moon rises," Brolly said.Gotenks powered up and sent hundreds of energy attacks at Brolly.The smoke cleared and Brolly stood looking into the sky.Everyone looked up as the full moon became visible.Brolly started to transform, fur started to grow all over Brolly.Brolly transformed into a huge golden ape."His power is incredible," Vegeta said.Brolly smacked Gotenks down to the ground."We need to cut off his tail," Piccolo said.Goku used his Instant Transmission and appeared behind Brolly.Goku grabbed Brolly tail and started pulling.Brolly roared.Brolly grabbed Goku and smashed him between his hands.Brolly separated his hands and Goku fell to the ground covered in blood.Brolly started to gather energy for a blast.Out of nowhere Cell appeared in front of Brolly."I will be the one to kill Goku not you," Cell said."Oh really.Then why are you fighting with Goku," Brolly said."I'm not fighting with him, I'm making sure he doesn't die so I can kill him," Cell said."Destructo Disk," Cell yelled.Cell unleashed hundreds of Destructo Disks at Brolly.Every disk had no effect on Brolly."You know, I have yet to show my true power," Cell said.Brolly smiled.Cell clenched his fists and began to power up."Cell is stronger than Sakoratto.He was right, when he was revived his power level did go up.Maybe he is strong enough to defeat Brolly," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile back on Earth Dende could feel Brolly's power."Mr. Popo can you feel that.Brolly is stronger than all of them not even Goku or Gohan can beat him.And now Cell is going to fight even though he can't win.I can sense that Cell is changing.His power isn't as evil as it was before," Dende said."What about Piccolo has he fought yet," Mr. Popo asked?"No, he hasn't," Dende answered.

On Planet Vegeta Cell reached his final power and got ready to fight the transformed Brolly."Multiform," Cell yelled.Cell split into four Cells.Brolly fired an energy blast from his mouth that destroyed one of the Cells.The remaining Cells came together back into one."That's it now I'm mad.I am going to kill you.Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!," Cell yelled!Brolly caught the incoming blast with one hand.Brolly squeezed the blast out of existence.Brolly bolted toward Cell and pounded him into the ground."We can't beat him while he is transformed.We need to destroy the moon," Goku said."Wait Kakarot, remember how we ascended when we transformed and took control of our transformed state.We need to try that," Vegeta said.Goku thought for a moment and nodded at Vegeta.Goku and Vegeta looked up in the sky at the full moon.Brolly looked and seen Goku and Vegeta transform into giant golden apes.Goku and Vegeta started to destroy everything around them.Suddenly they saw Brolly and remembered what he has done.Goku and Vegeta charged Brolly.Brolly kicked Vegeta in the chest.Goku saw Vegeta on the ground and began to feel a horrible hurt.Cell struggled to get up and felt Goku's energy rising.Cell stood motionless.Goku's body was surrounded by a yellow aura.Huge bolts of electricity surrounded Goku.Slowly Goku grew smaller and back to his original size.Goku yelled and caused an explosion that made the planet to shake.Vegeta got up and started to go through the same transformation.Vegeta's rage caused even Brolly to be blown back.Brolly felt their power rising and smiled."Yes finally you will be somewhat of a challenge," Brolly said.Vegeta and Goku finished their transformation and stood in huge clouds of smoke."They have no chance against me while I'm in my transformed state," Brolly said."Rage Beam Fire," a Saiyan yelled.Brolly saw a beam going straight to the moon."No, you fool," Brolly yelled.Brolly watched as the blast destroyed the moon.Brolly went back to his Saiyan form.Brolly looked forward as two figures came walking through the smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Unlikely Pairing

Chapter 11:The Unlikely Pairing

Brolly stood up to see Goku and Vegeta walk through the smoke.Goku and Vegeta appeared with golden fur all over their bodies.Brolly smiled and began to laugh."Well I must say you have discovered a transformation that I haven't.Don't let that go to your head.I have only been playing with you all.My true power is so much that I might destroy the planet.So just keep that in mind," Brolly said.Everyone gasped and had a huge sweat drop."He isn't even trying.We are really screwed now," Goku said."Nonsense, there is no way he could be that powerful.He's bluffing," Vegeta said.Brolly powered up and blew Vegeta and Goku back to where the groups of Saiyans were standing."He's not bluffing," Gohan said.Vegeta got up and powered up followed by Goku."Face it you have no chance," Brolly said.Vegeta became enraged and attacked Brolly.Vegeta swung various punches combinations only to miss.Brolly grabbed Vegeta by the head and punched him in the stomach.Vegeta's body went limp and hung from Brolly's large hand.Brolly threw Vegeta toward the group of Saiyans.Goku looked at Brolly and smiled."What's so funny Kakarot," Brolly asked?Goku flew at Gohan and started dancing."Now what are they doing.Wait a second, that's that fusion dance thing.Well lets see if I can join in," Brolly said to himself.Vegeta got up and saw Cell looking at Brolly.Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes."Cell, can you hear me, its Vegeta," Vegeta said telepathically.Cell gave no response.Vegeta growled, "I know how to beat Brolly you dumb walking toaster.Now answer me!"Gohan and Goku got ready for the final pose when Brolly punched Gohan into a nearby mountain.Cell closed his eyes, "I'm listening.""We need to fuse together while Kakarot distracts Brolly," Vegeta said."You want me to do that dance and fuse with you.I don't think so," Cell said."Do you want to live," Vegeta asked, "It will only be for 30 minutes.""Very well, lets hurry before Brolly stops us and don't try to use any of my attacks they are mine," Cell said.Vegeta walked over to Cell and began to dance.Goku was listening in on the whole conversation.Goku walked up to Brolly smiling."Now what's so funny?Did you finally realize that you can't beat me," Brolly said?"Take your best shot weakling," Goku answered.Brolly punched Goku into the same mountain that Gohan got knocked into.Brolly started laughing."Fusion," Vegeta and Cell yelled.Brolly turned around and saw a bright light surround Cell and Vegeta.Brolly stood and powered up and fired a blast at the warrior.Before the blast hit the fighter he appeared behind Brolly.He punched Brolly in the back of the neck, sending Brolly to the ground in pain.Brolly got up and faced the warrior."You'll pay for that," Brolly said."I don't think so, I am the strongest universe now.I am Cegetall," Cegetall said.Loud noises were heard from inside the mountain."Fusion" Goku and Gohan yelled.Another bright light flashed and a fighter appeared next to Cegetall."Give up Brolly, you have no chance against Cegetall and myself," the fighter said."And what kind of name are you going to call yourself," Brolly said?"I am Gokan," Gokan said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vegeta's Dream Realized

Chapter 12:Vegeta's Dream Realized

For the first time Brolly was thought to have finally met his match."Gokan huh, well lets see.I estimate that you both are hiding maybe 20 times your full power.But I am still 50 times stronger than you combined," Brolly said smiling at Gokan and Cegetall.Trunks looked on nervously, "What if my father can't beat him?""Go," Gokan said as Cegetall and himself darted at Brolly.No one could follow their movements as everyone saw energy flashes across the sky.Punches and kicks faster than imagination itself became the judge of the outcome of this fight.After 20 minutes the three fighters appeared.Cegetall and Gokan were breathing heavily and Brolly stood calm and emotionless."I'm bored," Brolly said.Brolly bent down and crushed a stone with his hand."You both are about to feel like this rock does.I am tired of playing with you.Now bow down to my full and true power," Brolly said.Brolly flew high into the sky and stopped.Brolly began to stretch out his arms and then shouted a scream with unimaginable energy.Brolly's body was soon covered in huge ball of blue energy."Don't worry guys its still two versus one," Gokan said.PUFF!!!!!!Vegeta and Cell separated."No I forgot about the time limit," Vegeta said smashing his fist into the ground.PUFF!!!!!!!!!Gohan and Goku also separated.Goku watched helplessly as Brolly exceeded a power his imagination thought was not possible."Does anyone have a scouter," Goku asked."Yes master Kaka.. Goku.I still have mine," Turles said.Goku thought he was hearing things."Did he just call me master," Goku thought, "Not only did he call me master but he called me by my Earth name err, I mean my real name."Goku smiled."Can you please tell me what it's reading," Goku asked?Turles pushed the side button twice and numbers started to calculate.The scouter stopped and Turles' jaw dropped."Um, it's reading a little over six trillion Goku," Turles said gasping for breath.Everyone's eyes widened.Goku looked down and started thinking carefully."KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled!Goku looked toward Vegeta and saw only Brolly's fist come smashing into his head.Goku's body paralyzed upon impact, and dropping to the ground.Goku's dark eyes whitened, as he laid there motionless.Everyone's eyes faulted.Vegeta's head jerked when he felt an unfamiliar energy."What now, I can feel another power.It's very close, it feels like Freiza's but different.Could it be Cell who I'm sensing this from?"Vegeta glanced over at Cell who was gathering energy.Vegeta looked on inspecting Cell."Kienzin Disk," Cell yelled sending a planet-sized disk at Brolly.Brolly held out a hand and caught the disk."WHAT," everyone screamed in fear.Brolly inspected the disk tossed it into space.Cell powered up an attacked Brolly head on.While Cell and Brolly fought Vegeta flew over to Goku.Vegeta looked at Goku and knelt down beside him."Never in my dreams would I have thought your death would be so painful.So many years ago I would have spit on you and laughed.But now I admit as far as I have come, it was because of you.All my training was to be the one to deal the finishing blow to your low class stinking body.But if you never existed I would have died on Namek a long time ago.Even after I tried to kill you and your son.It was you who gave me a proper burial.After that my goal was to surpass you and destroy you.Thinking about my attitude towards you like that is so painful to me now, I'm truly ashamed of myself.To make matters worse I cannot even tell you that I'm (Pause) Kakarot no Goku I am truly sorry," Vegeta said to himself.

"Ve…ge..ta," Goku said painfully.Vegeta looked down and saw Goku's eyes open."Vegeta, I don't have much time so please listen to me.I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me all these years.I know you never did like me but, I just wanted to say that I enjoyed your company.I would also like to say that I respect you as a fighter.I want you to know that even though you've always wanted to kill me I have always thought of you as a brother.Please take care of my family for me…….Brother,"Goku's eyes shut again and Goku's energy vanished.

Vegeta's eyes still wide started to shed tears."Kakarot my brother, as your last request as a warrior I will do whatever it takes to accomplish your last wish," Vegeta said looking at Goku's limp body.Cell's body fell a few feet from away from Vegeta covered in green blood.Vegeta looked at Cell and could still feel that enormous energy signal.Gohan powered up and began to walk toward Brolly.Vegeta looked back into his memory of his life.

**FLASHBACK**

Vegeta saw nothing but black then the Ginyu Force appeared and Vegeta saw himself beaten badly by Recoombe.Goku showed up and took care of them all with no effort.

Vegeta then shifted to his last thoughts before Freiza killed him."Kakarot, please destroy Freiza," Vegeta said.Vegeta then saw Goku for the first time as a Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot you have always been more prepared than me for a challenge," Vegeta thought.

Vegeta then saw Goku fight Cell, Buu, Baby, Super 17, even the evil Eternal Dragons.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I understand now, the classes of Saiyans make no difference.It all depends on how much you train.I may be a Prince but, Kakarot you are the Elite.I am the universes last hope of survival," Vegeta said to Goku's limp body.Vegeta turned around toward Brolly and gave him the darkest look the universe has ever seen."Gohan, get the hell out of my f*cking way," Vegeta said, "I must take your father's place as protector of the universe now."Gohan powered down and backed off looking at Vegeta's deadly glare.

"What's with Vegeta he looks really mad.What did my father say to him," Gohan thought.

"Brolly I highly suggest you leave.In my state of mind I have no desire to kill you right now," Vegeta said trying to control his anger."You have no desire to kill me because you can't kill me.I am among the strongest in the universe.You are nothing but child's play," Brolly said looking at Vegeta.Vegeta lost whatever control he had and began to power up.Vegeta flew at Brolly and connected with a punch in the middle of Brolly's chest.Brolly laughed and knocked Vegeta down with the back of his hand.Vegeta screamed in pain.Gohan and Piccolo powered up and attacks Brolly. 

Trunks rushed over to his father."Father get up you have to you are our only hope," Trunks said with tears covering his face.Vegeta was once again seeing flashbacks.

**START FLASHBACK**

Vegeta saw Bulma sitting on the chair asleep next to him after he nearly died in the gravity room."She is so beautiful," Vegeta thought.

Vegeta's mind switched over to when Trunks was born."My son, you will be a great warrior no matter what that damn woman says.WHAT!!!!!Trunks, what kind of name is that?

Vegeta then saw Trunks and Himself training in the gravity room."It's been so long.My son is all grown up.He is a great warrior just like I said he would.I must get up. I must protect my son, and my mate Bulma," Vegeta thought.

Vegeta then saw Bulma and himself holding each other in bed.Vegeta felt a tear roll down his face."That woman, I'm in love with her,"

**END FLASHBACK**

Trunks watched as he saw tears running down his father's face."Father I love you," Trunks said.Trunks bent down and put his head on Vegeta's chest.

Brolly shattered Piccolo's ribs with a sidekick sending Piccolo into Gohan's back.Brolly watched as Gohan and Piccolo fell to the ground.Brolly evilly smiled and turned his attention toward Vegeta and Trunks.Vegeta opened his eyes and saw his son lying on his chest crying.Vegeta reached his hand toward Trunks head.Brolly charged down and kicked Trunks off of Vegeta's chest into the small mountains close to the castle.Vegeta watched as Trunks' face turned into stone as he landed into the mountains.

Vegeta struggled to get up and turned to see Brolly smiling at him."Your son sure can fly far.I didn't even kick him that hard, weakling," Brolly said.Vegeta heard Trunks screaming in pain inside his head.Vegeta clutched the side of his head and screamed sending Brolly off his feet and far into the distance.Vegeta's body glowed red as he soon was engulfed in huge red energy ball.Brolly got control of his position and flew back toward Vegeta.Brolly landed in front of Vegeta and felt his energy rising dramatically.Brolly shot a blast at Vegeta that just reflected off the energy ball's wall and exploded.Brolly grew a sweat drop as Vegeta appeared from within the red ball of energy.Vegeta with his eyes closed floated in the air about 10 meters.Vegeta opened his eyes to reveal red pupils glowing down toward Brolly who was shaking in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A New Hope...And Threat?  
  
  
  
A group of Saiyans gasped as Vegeta's new transformation brought power only imagination could detect. Gohan and Piccolo shuddered at his power level. Brolly's smile was no longer imprinted on his face. Vegeta looked at Brolly with no emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Don't get happy Vegeta, I'm not the only one to worry about. There is another Saiyan stronger than I," Brolly said.  
  
"I know I felt the energy earlier. Trust me, he is no threat to me, just like you," Vegeta said slowly walking forward.  
  
"Yes she is a threat because she is not an ordinary Saiyan. She is a mix of Saiyan and Changeling. And just happened to be the daughter of Freiza," Brolly said.  
  
All but Vegeta gasped at the statement of Brolly. Gohan and Brolly looked at each other trying to sense the power that was coming. "I can feel it, its extremely strong. I think it's even stronger than Vegeta's new power," Cell said shaking.  
  
"I feel it too. It is stronger than Vegeta," a voice said from the battlefield. Everyone looked and saw Goku leaning on his left elbow looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Nonsense Kakarot, no one is stronger than I am now. My power is frightening, I'm choosing not to use my full power," Vegeta said getting closer to Brolly. Brolly threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta caught the punch with no difficulty. "Weakling," Vegeta mumbled. Vegeta landed a punch in Brolly's stomach nearly going all the way through. Brolly's eyes widened as he dropped to one knee. "Finish it Vegeta now," Goku screamed getting to his feet! Vegeta nodded and grabbed Brolly by the neck and threw him in the air. Vegeta started powering up his Final Flash when Brolly suddenly exploded. Vegeta powered down as Brolly's life-less body fell to the ground.   
  
Vegeta looked up in the sky as he saw another figure in the smoke of the explosion.   
  
"Greetings Vegeta, I am Princess Ice your new master," she said.   
  
"You are gravely mistaken, I take orders from no one except my mate," Vegeta said.  
  
"Then I'm forced to destroy you, and the rest of your little friends. Then I will go destroy your mate," Ice said.  
  
Vegeta powered up to full power blowing Goku back to the ground and sending others in the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
